Lucifer Morningstar
Character Synopsis Lucifer Morningstar '''is the rebel archangel who was cast from Heaven due to revolting against The Presence. Eons ago before the existence of DC, The Presence gave birth to two brothers as a result of their powers, with one of them being Lucifer himself, whom at the time was named '''Samael. Lucifer had ruled as lord of Hell for ten billion years. Over that time, he had manipulated the various demons of Hell against each other, provided a place for dead mortals to be tormented, and led the war against Heaven. However, at some point during his rule, he had become bored with this existence. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C '''| '''1-A Verse: DC Comics/Vertigo Name: Lucifer Morningstar, Samael The Lightbringer Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Predates Creation Classification: Demiurgic Archangel, Abstract Being Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transduality (Transcends The Endless and creation), Conceptual Manipulation, Creation and Existence Erasure (Created The Endless as a side-effect of shaping creation, and can destroy them should he wish), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Wielded and shaped the primordial energy from which all was created), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Acausality (Paracausality), Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Energy Manipulation, Flight, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Size-Shifting, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Godly Magic, Nigh-Omniscience, Precognition, Immunity to Fate Manipulation (Exists outside of Destiny himself and even burned Destiny's book), Power Nullification, Law Manipulation (Shaped existence and its laws into effect), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 10) Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Comparable to Demon such as Azazel, who embodies their own universe and contained it within their very being) | '''Metaverse Level '(Time and Space are stated to be extensions of his mind, with infinity being in his eyes, meaningless as a concept. Superior to The Endless, including Dream of The Endless, who even admits that he's nothing to Lucifer and Death of The Endless , who has absolutely no sway on his existence. Destroyed Logos with nothing more than a touch , who represents and sung the totality of existence. Capable of moving in and comprehending the full nature of The Void, the realm beyond all time and space. Escaped his function and went outside of the Presence's plan) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than other high-level angelic entities, who can fly across the multiverse in minutes or even seconds. Described as having reactions "As near as possible to being instantaneous." Processed the universe's 20,000,000 year history in the blink of an eye which would make him 3.70666666e201c, a ridiculous number of times faster than the speed of light) | Irrelevant Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '''| '''Irrelevant Striking Ability: Universal+ | Metaversal Durability: Universe Level+ '''(Survives attacks from Raphael and other similarly powerful entities) | '''Metaverse Level Stamina: Unknown | Irrelevant Range: Unknown | Metaversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Despite mostly preferring to manipulate others Lucifer has described himself as Omniscient and sees almost everything that is possible with minor limitations placed) Weaknesses: *Unable to create matter out of nothing, requiring the Dunamis Demiurgos of his brother Michael; *Prideful and narcissistic Versions: Depowered | Morningstar Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Coming Soon Extra Info: This is the profile of Lucifer Morningstar as seen in the Vertigo continuity, not the New 52 version. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Comics Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Villian Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Religious Figures Category:Time Benders Category:Psychics Category:Geniuses Category:Regenerators Category:Transdualistic Beings Category:Chaos Users Category:Fire Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Telepaths Category:Size Users Category:Light Benders Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1